Will examine the acute behavioral and hormonal changes that occur at night when humans are exposed, in a dose-dependent manner, to bright light. Levels of alertness and psychomotor performance will be continuously assessed and plasma will be taken via an indwelling catheter for later determination of melatonin and other hormones.